danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Galeria:Toko Fukawa
|-|Projekty postaci= =Projekty postaci= Toko Fukawa Danganronpa 1 Toko Fukawa Rui Komatzusaki Illustration.png Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile Toko Fukawa.png Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile 1.2 Reload Artbook Toko Fukawa.png Danganronpa The Animation Design Profile Toko Fukawa.jpg Danganronpa Another Episode Design Profile Toko Fukawa.png Danganronpa Another Episode CG Designs Toko Fukawa.png Danganronpa Another Episode Designs Toko Fukawa Taser.png Genocider Syo Danganronpa 1 Genocide Jack Rui Komatzusaki Illustration.png Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile Genocide Jack.png Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile 1.2 Reload Artbook Genocide Jack.png Danganronpa Another Episode Design Profile Genocide Jack.png Danganronpa Another Episode CG Designs Genocide Jack.png Wczesny wygląd Toko Fukawa Beta Designs Visual Fanbook.png Toko Fukawa Beta Designs 1.2 Reload Artbook.png Danganronpa 1 Fullbody Profile Toko Fukawa.png Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Toko Fukawa.png Danganronpa Another Episode - Scrapped Future Foundation Cameos - Height Chart.png |-|DR1= =''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc= Przedstawienie postaci Danganronpa 1 Opening - Byakuya & Toko.png Danganronpa 1 Toko Fukawa Japanese Game Introduction.jpg Danganronpa 1 Toko Fukawa English Game Introduction.png Prolog Danganronpa 1 CG - Students at the School Entrance.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Start of the Killing School Life.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash (Prologue).png Rozdział 1 Danganronpa 1 CG - Cafeteria Meeting (Chapter 1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Begins 01 (Chapter 1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Begins 03 (Chapter 1).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (30).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (40).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (47).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (53).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (64).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 1).png Rozdział 2 Danganronpa 1 CG - Monokuma's secrets motive (English).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Toko Fukawa closing everyone out.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Makoto Naegi reading the Genocide Jack case file (English).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Genocide Jack case file (English).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Genocide Jack showing off her scissors (English).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 2).png Rozdział 3 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 3).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 3).png Rozdział 4 Danganronpa 1 CG - Aoi Asahina striking Byakuya Togami.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Genocide Jack injuring Aoi Asahina.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 4).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 4) (1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 4) (2).png Rozdział 5 Danganronpa 1 CG - Toko, Aoi, Byakuya, and Yasuhiro taking apart Monokuma.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Mukuro Ikusaba's booby trapped corpse explosion (1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Makoto, Toko, Aoi, Yasuhiro, and Byakuya on screen (2).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 4) (1).png Rozdział 6 Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Deadly Life (Chapter 6).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone happy to see Makoto Naegi.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Jin Kirigiri Interview (Toko Fukawa).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Makoto's).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Aoi's).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Yasuhiro's).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Togami's).png Epilog Danganronpa 1 CG - The survivors of the Killing School Life at the door.png Danganronpa 1 CG - The survivors of the Killing School Life escaping (1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - The survivors of the Killing School Life escaping (2).png Inne Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone escapes (Another End) (1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone escapes (Another End) (2).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Bad Ending.png Dorm Room Toko Fukawa.png DR1 Present 110 Toko's Undergarments.gif Karta postaci Toko Fukawa Report Card Page 1.jpg Toko Fukawa Report Card Page 1 (Talent Reveal).png Toko Fukawa Report Card Page 2.jpg Toko Fukawa Report Card Page 3.jpg Toko Fukawa Report Card Page 4.jpg Toko Fukawa Report Card Page 5.jpg Toko Fukawa Report Card Page 6.jpg Toko Fukawa Report Card Page 7.jpg Toko Fukawa Report Card Page 8.jpg Toko Fukawa Report Card Page 9.jpg |-|DRAE= Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Rozdział 1 bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-44-791.jpg Jack killing kuma units.jpg Komaru meeting Genocide Syo.png Syo and Komaru acting like gangsters.png bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-50-746.jpg Run run the Topwa bridge is collapsing.png 1412678733-2014-10-06-232014.jpg Rozdział 2 tumblr_inline_ncxpoa2TR71sjk9wh.jpg Meeting Jataro.png Komaru Toko and Taichi after busting the door open'.png Rozdział 3 Komaru and Touko sharing a bed.png tumblr_inline_ne1xckHbbp1sjk9wh.jpg Syo protecting Kotoko from her execution.png Rozdział 4 tumblr_inline_ne7qi2UVVl1sjk9wh.jpg Jill about to kill Komaru.png 1411756624692.png Servant and Genocide Jill.png bandicam 2014-09-12 20-59-27-795.jpg Beep beep get on sucka.png HAIHI SHOWING TOKO AND KOMARYU THE BIG MONOKUMA.png Rozdział 5 1416586474869.jpg They encounetered Junko's ghost.png Tumblr ndvipnM4E61u1em3ao1 1280.jpg Screen Shot 2014-09-27 at 2.52.15 PM.png Final battle against BB Monokuma.jpg Komaru and Toko looking at eachother.png Toko determined.png Hope Bullet.jpg V3rkgRw.jpg ''Specjalne Congratulations DRAE.jpg |-|DRVR= Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial Vr.jpg Danganronpa vr4.png Vr2.png |-|Anime= |-|Manga= Danganronpa: The Manga File:Fukawachibi.png Monokuma handing out the handbooks.png Leon being dragged away reactions.png ''Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga Mangatokocolor.jpg Mangatoko7.jpg Mangagenocide1.jpg Mangagenocide2.jpg Mangagenocide3.jpg Mangagenocide4.jpg Mangatoko1.jpg Mangatoko2.jpg Mangatoko3.jpg Mangatoko4.jpg Mangatoko5.jpg Mangatoko6.jpg Tokokomaru.jpg Mangagenocide5.jpg Mangatoko8.jpg Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo: Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode: The Manga Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode first cover page.jpg Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode manga Toko Fukawa Byakuya togami.jpg Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode manga Toko Fukawa Komaru Naegi Genocide Jill Genocider Syo.jpg Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode manga toko fukawa Nagito Komaeda.jpg |-| Novele= ''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days The DR girls with Pigtails.png Kategoria:Galerie